Manager Baltan
Manager Baltan (バルタン店長 Barutan Tenchō) is an alien manager kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He is the main character of Kaiju Sakaba Kanpai and the manager of the tavern Kaiju Sakaba. Personality Manager Baltan is an upbeat, very enthusiastic and very friendly Baltan who runs his own tavern known as the Kaiju Sakaba where he wishes to please his guests and customers. Despite his nice behaviour, he is also somewhat eccentric, due to being new to Earth, so not everything goes according to his plans. History Debut: Customer Service! Helping the Good Baltan Manager Baltan made his first appearance when he landed his spaceship tavern down at Fukuoka. As he stepped outside to look outside, he saw a flying flamingo person flying down to his location at high speeds. Thinking he was a customer, Manager Baltan greeted him, only to get kicked in the face by said flamingo person. As FlamingoMask got into battle position and then noticed that the alien figure did not look all that threatening; FlamingoMask then asked who he was and why did he come here. The alien figure then got back up and explained that he had come to Earth to start a business and open his tavern there; he then revealed his name to be Manager Baltan. FlamingoMask then apologized to Manager Baltan for attacking him, which Manager Baltan accepted his apology. Manager Baltan then showed off the tavern to FlamingoMask and even showing off some of the food to him, which FlamingoMask did not like the food though. FlamingoMask then gave some advice to help Manage Baltan and his tavern by suggesting that since he 'd be adjusting to Earth, he would need to serve humans "human food" and not alien food and to use high quality ingredients; Manager Baltan thanked FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then asked where he could get a drink, which Manager Baltan said he could get some Crystal Pepsi from a box over there. FlamingoMask then went over to try to open it, but it was surprisingly difficult to do so. As FlamingoMask attempted to further open the box though, from outside, the three robot gangsters approached to attack the tavern; Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack had returned! FlamingoMask and Manager Baltan then went outside to deal with the robot gangsters. As Iron Jack and Bullets opened fired on the two; FlamingoMask then created a Light Shield to protect him from the laser fire. Manager Baltan then flew up and fought against Iron Jack and Bullets; FlmaingoMask went out to fight against Gevaudan once again. Gevaudan then leaped up and tackled FlamingoMask. Iron Jack fired his Plasma Grenades at Manager Baltan, creating an explosion near him, Manager Baltan then leaped away. Bullets then fired a barrage of laser blasts at Manager Baltan with his sub-laser gun, but this time Manager Baltan rolled away from the laser rounds before they could hit him. Manager Baltan then got back up and summoned a ton of illusion clones of himself to confuse and distract Bullets and Iron Jack. Bullets and Iron Jack began to attack and open fire on all of the illusions. As Iron Jack and Bullets finished off all of the illusion clones, Manager Baltan then sneaked up and flew at Bullets and Iron Jack, ramming them both down to the ground. Manager Baltan then used his Red Freezing Ray at them both. With Bullets and Iron Jack now standing still, Manager Baltan then fired his White Destruction Ray at the two, sending them flying aways and defeating them both. After that, Manager Balan then flew over to help FlamingoMask out with Gevaudan. Manager Baltan then flew in and rammed at Gevaudan hard, giving FlamingoMask the upper hand and blasting at him with his light orb. As Gevaudan was then sent flying into against a tree, FlamingoMask then told Gevaudan to leave Manager Baltan's tavern alone and that he would make him suffer the ultimate consequences if he were to disturb them again, Gevaudan then gave out his words and then ran off along with Bullets and Iron Jack, retreating. Manager Baltan then thanked FlamingoMask for saving him and the tavern and asked if he wanted to be repaid somehow. FlamingoMask then said that he didn't need to at the moment; all he needed to do was to was make improvements on the tavern, to which Manager Blatan happily agreed to do so. Manager Baltan than thanked FlamingoMask one more time and went inside his tavern to get back to work. Dinner at the Monster Bar! Months later after the encounter with FlamingoMask, Manager Baltan then had a successful career so far with the Kaiju Sakaba in Fukuoka. When Employee Kanegon came in and told them that one of the Kaiju Kritics Monster X (TKT) had come to visit their tavern, he was most delighted to hear that they had gotten a famous person to visit their bar, then looking back and remembering his encounter with FlamingoMask and saying how far they had come. Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon then arrived with both Biollante's and Monster X's dinners, much to Monster X's amazement. Biollante then asked Manager Baltan how was he able to cook so fast with only his claws, but before he could answer, all of a sudden, the sounds of a cannonball being fired can be heard coming from outside of the tavern, it being very loud, like the sound of thunder almost. Biollante, Monster X, Employee Kanegon and Manager Baltan then ran outside to see what was going on---Captain Battra had arrived! Manager Baltan then told Biollante, Monster X and Employee Kanegon that they would have to fight the pirates to save the tavern and themselves. A rope then descended from the pirate ship, Captain Battra, Alien Magma and Beam Missile King then landed down. Captain Battra then whipped out his sword and then pointed it at Monster X and Manager Baltan; Captain Battra then swung his sword to Monster X and Manager Baltan; to which Monster X barely avoided, Manager Baltan then got his claws ready. Monster X then blasted his Gravity Beams at Captain Battra, causing Captain Battra to stagger back, only for him to then pull out a blunderbuss, firing it and sending Monster X flying against the tavern. Manager Baltan then fired his White Destruction Ray at Captain Battra; Captain Battra shrieked and staggered back. Captain Battra and Manager Baltan and Monster X then all fight each other some more, though Monster X seemed to be suffering the most. Then as luck would have it, Gabara then cam in riding King Ghidorah, knocking Alien Magma over and throwing Radian -X7 at the other enemies, and X7 spontaneously combusts, instantly defeating the three pirates. Manager Baltan thanked Gabara for saving them and asked how he could repay him. When Gabara asked for some calzones, Manager Baltan then gave Gabara a fridge full of cazlones, presented by Employee Kanegon. Gabara then started singing in celebration and Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon then did a victory dance. Bad Graffiti On the night after TKT Monster X's strange alien encounter, The next day, TKT Monster went to visit the Kaiju Sakaba and talked to Manager Baltan about the situation. Manager Baltan confirmed to TKT Monster X that the graffiti marks had been happening as of late all over Fukuoka and Monster Island, but it was no concern to him. Then Employee Kanegon barged in, frantically reporting to TKT Monster X and Manager Baltan that there was some strange graffiti on the tavern walls. As they went outside, there were the graffiti on the tavern walls. Manager Baltan began to weep and curse, while TKT Monster X and Employee Kanegon investigated. Employee Kanegon was about to touch the graffiti, but TKT Monster X told him not to. N.I.G.E.L. then came in and touched the graffiti instead, only then to get blown to bits by the graffiti's laser. With this revelation, TKT Monster X, Employee Kanegon, and Manager Baltan then decided to team up and find out tonight to get to the bottom of this evil graffiti. Later on that night, TKT Monster X, Manager Baltan, and Employee Kanegon then got their weapons and flashlights and began investigating all over Fukukoka. As they searched, they moved out of the alleyway, and into the streets, where there are few cars out and the streetlights are the only lights on. TKT King Ghidorah then flew above them, scaring them for a bit, before they calmed down and continued. When strange noises could be heard, Manager Baltan told TKT Monster X to shine his flashlight in his direction, to see what was there. Nothing was there, but then Alien Giraffs appeared to them. It was an ambush! TKT Monster X then asked what did the Alien Giraffs want; to which the Alien Giraff Leader stepped forward and told them about their plan, and also revealed that they had created graffiti marks all over the city of Fukuoka; they were laser shooting graffiti marks everywhere! Alien Giraff Leader then controlled some graffiti marks from the places they made them to shoot at the three monsters, causing them to run off; the Alien Giraffs then chased them in hot pursuit. Sometime later, the Alien Giraffs then teleported back to Monster X, Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon while they were resting at the park. Alien Giraff Leader then threatened the three some more, stating that soon the Alien Giraffs would spread their graffiti marks elsewhere and continue their crimes, as they would be able to keep doing this and not get caught, thanks to their powers. Monster X pointed out however that they really couldn't do so, as others would soon connect the dots and find out what there doing and taking them all out soon. Manager Baltan even stated that even if the three of them couldn't get them, others will. Alien Giraff Leader had heard enough at this point, and then ordered the other Alien Giraffs to kill them. Before the Alien Giraffs could harm the three, a car then burst through, running over many of the Alien Giraffs; TKT Biollante had come to the rescue! Manager Baltan fired missiles from his claws at the Alien Giraffs, followed up by Employee Kanegon beating up many with his bat, then Monster X firing his gravity beams at many, and then finally followed up by TKT Biollante blasting her radioactive acid breath and sweeping it towards them, destroying most of the Alien Giraffs. The Alien Giraff Leader and the remaining Alien Giraffs then decided to retreat, heading into their saucer. Before they could flee however, TKT Biollante then unleashed her ultimate attack, the Hybrid Tea Assault against them, destroying the saucer and the Alien Giraffs inside. After the destruction of the Alien Giraffs, the graffiti marks all over Fukuoka and Monster Island disappeared; the Alien Giraffs reign of terror was over. Manager Baltan was thankful and then returned to the Kaiju Sakaba along with Employee Kanegon. Taokaka VS. Mecha-Kaka Manager Baltan made a cameo in the RP where he waved goodbye to FlamingoMask s he finished his meal and left the Kaiju Sakaba, thanking him still for helping out him once again. The Nazi Hunter Manager Baltan had a minor role in the RP when he served TripGoji, TKT Jet Jaguar and several other kaiju. Manager Baltan cleaned a glass when then all of a sudden some Stormtrooper Narutons barged in and came for inspection. Before he could protest, the Stormtrooper Naruton Captain than aimed his gun at him and stated that they just came to search for any Jigoras there. Soon however, one of Manger Baltan's bar patrons beat down the Stormtrooper Narutons and then chased out the Stormtrooper Naruton Captain. As soon as TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar left, Manager Baltan let out a sigh of relief now that the Stormtrooper Narutons were gone. Far Among the Galaxy Is Where Your Homes Lies Pt. 2 Manager Baltan briefly appeared in the RP where he greeted "FlamingoMask", only then to be rudely assaulted by him. He would later find out he was not as he seemed... One Crazy Invasion! We Love You Sagiri!! Manager Baltan apparently sold out some Hyper Kaiju Coffee to a bunch of kaiju, but ONLY sold out it for a day, making many customer kaiju very angry, thirsty for more or angry that they didn't get any. As such, FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, Unit 2 Ayame and Unit 4 Sagiri were called in to help. After they managed to save him, his staff and his restaurant, Manager Baltan decided to make the coffee a permanent addition and then allowed FlamingoMask's free meals because of their help. The Tide Is Low Manager Baltan made a cameo in the RP where he was serving both TripGoji and Sevengar some drinks and then handed some to him. Abilities * White Destruction Ray: Manager Baltan can fired an energy beam from his pincers. * Red-Freezing Ray: Manager Baltan can temporarily freeze his enemies from a ray of red light. * Illusions: Manager Baltan can create multiple identical clones of himself to trick his enemies. * Exoskeleton: If Manager Baltan suffers too much damage he can shed his outer skin much like an insect. * Size Change: Unlike other Baltans, Manager Baltan can turn giant size at will, though he uses this ability sparingly. * Flight: Manager Baltan can fly at moderate speeds. * Energy Missiles: Manager Baltan can shoot out energy missiles from his pincers. * Pincers: Manager Baltan can use his two giant pincer claws to attack. * Culinary Intuition: Manager Baltan is a master chef and is capable of creating astonishing foods (be it either alien food or regular meals.) * Kaiju Sakaba Saucer: The Kaiju Sakaba can also be piloted and fly like a saucer; that way it can travel place to place much easier. Weaknesses * Specium: Like some other certain Baltans, Manager Baltan is weak to Specium minerals. Trivia * Manager Baltan being the manager of the Kaiju Sakaba is a reference to the real life existing Kaiju Sakaba, where Alien Baltan is the main manager and his picture was used as the main logo of the restaurant. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)